Systems are known for tracking the flight of a single projectile such as a golf ball. However, tracking becomes significantly more difficult in situations where multiple projectiles are being launched from multiple launch areas into a common target area. Although it would be possible to provide a dedicated tracking system for each launching area, depending on the number of launch areas, the cost of such an arrangement may be prohibitive. In addition, where many projectiles are being launched at unpredictable intervals, trajectories of projectiles may intersect (or nearly intersect) requiring the system to distinguish between these trajectories to ensure that portions of the trajectories after the intersection are associated with the proper initial trajectory (before intersection) to ensure that the full trajectory for each projectile is accurately determined.